ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Timelines
Alternate Timelines, also known as Crosstime, are parallel versions of the history we know, according to Paradox. Each timeline is every bit as real as the others. Know Alternate Timelines Main Timeline In this timeline, all of of the canon Ben 10 episode take place. It is the timeline where nearly the entire Ben 10 series take place. Gwen 10, Goodbye and Good Riddance, Ken 10 and all of the Videogames and Comics didn't happen in this timeline. Ben 10,000 Timeline In this timeline, Goodbye and Good Riddance and Ken 10 ''happened. Ben never removed the Omnitrix, so it never recalibrated, Ben got a lot more practise with his aliens, making him much more powerful. Kevin remained in the Null Void for at least 32 years and kept absorbing aliens, remaining evil. Kevin had at least one child, Devlin, with a girl from Saturn. Ben lost his childlike glee of being a hero when he was 15. This timeline is the timeline Ben and Gwen from the main timeline travel to in Ben 10,000. Ben dated, and later married Kai and had two children: Kenny and Gwendolyn. Known aliens Ben has had access to in this timeline are Wildmutt, Grey Matter, Cannonbolt, Ripjaws, Diamondhead, Upgrade, Stinkfly, Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Wildvine, Four Arms, XLR8, Upchuck, Ditto, Spitter, Buzzshock, Articguana, Benmummy, Snakepit, Shellhead, Sandbox, Way Big, Atomix and at least 9,977 more. Gwen 10 Timeline In this timeline, Gwen found the Omnitrix instead of Ben. Protector of Earth Timeline Known alien Ben has had access in this timeline are Four Arms, Heatblast, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Wildvine and Upchuck. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game Timeline Known aliens Ben has had access to in this timeline are Swampfire, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Goop, Echo Echo and Chromastone. Vilgax Attacks Timeline In this timeline, instead of Vilgax trying to conquer Earth like in ''Vengance of Vilgax, Vilgax looked for energy orbs to power his Null Void Projector to send Earth into the Null Void. Ben destroyed all the orbs and Alien X sent Vilgax and Psyphon to the Null Void. Azmuth then unlocks the Master Control for Ben. Albedo turned into Negative Alien X and was trapped motionless for nearly a year. Known aliens Ben has had access to in this timeline are Swampfire, Humungousaur, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Goop, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Alien X. The Rise of Hex Timeline Known aliens Ben has had access to in this timeline are Lodestar, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Goop, Brainstorm, Echo Echo and Chromastone. Cosmic Destruction Timeline In this timeline, Albedo obtained a To'kustar form after Ben destroyed the Omnitrix. Villains had found piece of the Potis Altiare and were using them to enhanced their powers or just selling them. Ben needs them to defeat Albedo and stop him from destroying the Earth. Ben used the Potis Altiare to enhance Way Big's powers and defeats Albedo. Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, NRG, Water Hazard, Armodrillo, Terraspin, AmpFibian, Way Big, Four Arms, Rath, Chromastone, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Echo Echo. Race Against Time Timeline In this timeline, when school came back, Ben had to defeat Eon. Known aliens Ben has had used and access to in this timeline are Heatblast, Grey Matter, Diamondhead, Eon and Wildmutt. Ben's Team in the main timeline saw this one when Gwen used her revelation spell in Ben 10,000 Returns. Destroy All Aliens Timeline Known aliens Ben has had used and access to in this timeline are Four Arms, Way Big and Upgrade. Sumo Slammers Universe Home timeline of Ishiyama and Kenko. Ben and Gwen were sucked into this universe in the episode Game Over. Known aliens Ben had access to in this timeline were Four Arms, Cannonbolt, & Upgrade. Generator Rex Timeline This is the home timeline to Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, White Knight, Black Knight, Diane Farrah, Doctor Holiday, Caesar Salazar as well as the Nanite Alpha. Known aliens Ben had access to in this universe are Humungousaur, Diamondhead, Lodestar, Rath, Big Chill, Shocksquatch, Upchuck, and Upgrade. Trivia *According to Paradox, the alternate timelines must not leak into each other. *The episode Gwen 10 is not the Gwen 10 Timeline because Ben had memories of everything. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions